


In The Heat Of Battle

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Second Challenge: Prelude to Darkness:</b> Write about a positive experience Uther might've had with magic before Arthur was conceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heat Of Battle

** "In The Heat Of Battle" Gen Uther Gaius (Canon AU)  **  
_ Second Challenge: Prelude to Darkness _

Characters/Pairings: Uther, Gaius  
Rating/Warnings:  K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU

** In The Heat Of Battle **  
“I don’t time for this, Gaius. I need to get back to the line.” Uther pushed the physician’s hands away from his shoulder. 

“If I don’t clean and bind the wound, it could get infected, Sire.” Gaius told him. 

“Is there any other way?” Uther asked. “The binding will restrict my arm.” 

“I could heal it with magick, Sire.” Gaius said. 

“Do it and quickly before Carleon and his men get a second wind and defeat us.” Uther commanded.   

Gaius held his hand over the deep would and said some words the King did not understand. The wound disappeared but the area was still tender.

“That is the best that I can do, Sire.” 

“It feels fine.” Uther grabbed his sword and looked at his friend before he rushed back to the battle. “Thank you Gaius.”

Gaius nodded as he went on to treat a Knight that had just been brought in. 


End file.
